


Strilonde Family Reunion

by sn0wfl4k3s



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4559112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sn0wfl4k3s/pseuds/sn0wfl4k3s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of snapshots of a Strilonde family reunion. In this universe, Rose, Roxy, Dave, Dirk, and Hal are all siblings, but are separated. The Strilonde sprites are their cousins. Mom and Bro are both the beta versions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

TG: hey rose  
TT: David, how excellent to see you again! How have you been?  
TG: oh really great  
TG: i got a boyfriend  
TG: rose do you want to see my boyfriend  
TT: Not particularly.  
TG: ok cool here he is  
TG: this is karkat  
TG: isnt that such a cool name hes so cool and he smells good  
TG: look how cute he is rose look at his little button nose  
TT: ....  
TG: hes really great and were really great and he gives really good hugs  
TG: theyre magical rose  
TG: rose are you paying attention  
TG: do you think hes cute  
TT: ...  
TG: i mean it doesnt matter cuz he totally is no matter what you say but i feel like i have to get some kind of family approval before we get like  
TG: married or anything  
TG: i mean not that were getting married or anything  
TG: not that i wouldnt marry him hes awesome hed be a great husband  
TG: but were like  
TG: 14 so  
TT: Kill me.


	2. Chapter 2

TT: It's so nice to have everyone together again.  
Mom: right?!?!?!?  
Mom: i think wrre still missing sumone tho  
TT: No, everyone is here.  
Mom: omgggg ur couzins!!!!!  
TT: I assure you, Mother, no one is missing.  
Mom: the wierd onessss!!!!  
Mom: wat r they? furries or sum lame ship like that lmaoo  
TT: This is all the family we have, right here.  
Mom: oh hey i think thats theyre car!!!  
TT: No.  
Mom: ong it is!!!!!!  
Mom: hey guise over hear!!!  
TT: Nooooooo!  
Jasprose: Hey everyone! Hi Rose!!!!  
TT: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
Davepeta: lmao


	3. Chapter 3

Bro: And in conclusion, if you're ever in a fight with a bear, go for the nuts. They do not protect them well.  
Mom: why were u fiteing a bear?  
Bro: He was pissed that I beat him in chess.  
Mom: ...  
Mom: bro bby u no i luv u but that is litteralilly the fakest thing i ever have heard  
Bro: I swear on my life it happened.  
Mom: nup i dont beleve u  
Bro: Dirk was there, he knows!  
Bro: Dirk! Get over here!  
Dirk: What?  
Mom: did bro everr beat up a bear or is he a lyin peice of shit  
Dirk: No, he absolutely did.  
Bro: Ha!  
Dirk: He cheated in chess and the bear caught him. It was brutal, and neither of them let me call the authorities.  
Bro: Sometimes you just need to settle things the old-fashioned way. Bear-to-man combat.  
Mom: lmaoooo ur so full a shit


End file.
